Welcome To My Life
by Kohaku No Ama No Gawa
Summary: This is an one-shot song-fic that I came up with but it might have a sequel depending on you reveiwers!


Welcome to my life

_Song_

Normal

"Talking"

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Inuyasha Takahashi, his whole life he never belonged. Always wanting to just end his life but could never bring himself to hurt the two people that actually cared for him, his parents.__

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

He thought of running away lots of times but had no money, sure his father was rich but his father would never allow his youngest son to run away, yes he had a brother a half-brother to be more exact but he was no help. So for now locking himself in his room and turning up his music to high so he can get his frustration in peace will just have to do.__

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

As for his half-brother, he has a perfect life. He would never understand if he ever gave a damn. He would never know what it's like to be hurt, emotionally and physically, to feel like there's not enough hope in the world. To constantly be picked on and people and demons taking advantage of him.__

Welcome to my life

That's only the beginning of his miserable life. Do you still want to know?__

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Well you asked for it; let us continue with what Inuyasha wishes for shall we? Here is his top three:

1. to fit in.

2, be someone else preferably Sesshomaru, his half-brother.

3. and to at least find something worth enduring this pain for.__

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

Well I have to tell you the conversation Inuyasha had with his brother.

"Mongrel."(sp?)

"Sesshomaru"

"Hn."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you going to tell me what you need to so we can get this over with" Inuyasha said directing his hate of the world to Sesshomaru.

"I need you to cover me from father."

"Again Sesshomaru? You took another girls innocence again?" Inuyasha said with discus.

"I'll pay you."

"Fine." Inuyasha said knowing perfectly fine that he was not getting paid but it was either this or him getting a beating.__

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Well that was one of the many situation where he feels lost, being used and not having anyone to catch him from his fall that he has been pushed at the start of his life.__

Welcome to my life

Yeah you're just seeing a glimpse of his life.__

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay!  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

Oh how he wished he has his brothers' life where no one dared to lie to him or back talking. No living a life of lies getting everything he possibly wanted. Being the CEO of the Takahashi corps, you don't even have to lift a finger let alone living a life of hell.__

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

So now that you have experienced what he experience every minute you would probably think how people are so bad don't you? But if you knew him, you wouldn't do a thing to help you would just cast him aside like everyone else. But there's one person who forever changed his life, her name was Kagome Higurashi.

Author's note: This fic has been bothering me for a while. I am sorry for the long delay, but I was debating between doing a Miroku/Sango or Sesshy/Rin sequel for 'Came to me in a dream' but it is decided now so I just thought of giving you this.


End file.
